


Redamancy

by Jaunty



Series: Commissions [7]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, In Eddie's mind; you both are married, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Sort Of, Wedding Night, nothing but pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: redamancy (n.) - act of loving in return-----------"A gift for me, a delicacy to be unwrapped..." As he spoke, a large hand is sliding down your thigh, eliciting a shiver from you. You just couldn't tear your gaze away when his eyes are locked onto you, holding onto your hands to bring them up along the bed. You are trapped...yet your heart beats rapidly, and your cunt has never throbbed in need before."...And to be savored. Soon, we are to start a family, and I'll make sure that my flower has the sweetest soil, the shining sun, and the nurture from any loving husband. We are now one, darling...and I have you for my own."-----------You don't need a great cathedral for a great marriage. All you need is fate to be on your side.





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WilliamDavidAfton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamDavidAfton/gifts).

> A sweet commission for my boyfriend~! He wanted some good ol' times with Eddie and honestly? How can I refuse to write a fic of this gentleman that's to treat you right...so long as you play along with his delusions ┐(‘～`;) Yet another tender fic to balance the angsty, dark ones! 
> 
> You know the deal with the glaring errors and spelling mistakes!

The color white has always been known to be a symbol of **purity**, as you would recall.

It's to represent purity, innocence, wholeness, and completion. The positive and negative aspects of all colors. It is why the wedding dresses you would always see on television are to be this delicate and elegant display that would make the bride feel as though she's the princess of a fairy tale. The bells would ring, people are to cheer, and the future brightens with promises of delightful nights and sweet days.

The concept is always splendid in thought, but as you stared at the reflection in the mirror...

"Darling, you look exquisite. It takes my breath away by how beautiful you look~."

The air within your lungs suddenly limited by a staggering amount as you felt his presence approach you from behind, the off-color of the dress somehow matching the tattered, bloodstained waistcoat of his. You struggle to keep your gaze steady as to not capture his to entice him, but you aren't certain which is preferable -- that, or having to feel his muscular arms wrapping around your torso. You swallowed a thickening lump when he leaned down to show his blistered face right next to yours. It has been caked with so much blood and tears that you forgotten what it had looked like beforehand. 

"See, my love? It's not so bad in wanting to start a family," Eddie hums out as he starts to sway his body with yours. "You don't have to be running around this wretched place anymore. It's always the husband's duty to protect his wife, after all..." His large hand soon traveled over to where your stomach would be, no doubt having to think about what it's to look like swelled with children. 

That thought alone brought a shiver down your spine, though it hadn't been **_wholly_** unpleasant...

He soon brought you away from the mirror, your_** (** more smaller **)**_ hand in his as he brought you over to a bed that's certainly seen better days. It'd be alarming to most that your main concern would be the thought of having to be on cleaner sheets instead of what's to come. The wedding itself had already concluded -- the "priest" had lost his head before the ceremony started, but Eddie merely brushed this aside -- and now, it had been time to consummate the marriage. With encouraging nudges, you settled yourself down upon the tattered sheets, staring up at the man with baited breath. Despite his grotesque features, the smile upon his lips is charming and rather..._**loving**_.

Eddie wasted no time in reaching down to take hold of your breast, a hitched breath coming from you when you were reminded of the man having to _**viciously tear**_ your binder away -- only to be surprised to see two small breasts that could easily be swallowed up by his hands. 

You remembered the words that were uttered past those lips as though he's received a gift from the high heavens, "_Oh, darling... Why have you hide these precious gifts away to be like those pigs? Please...let me take care of you!_"

Exhaustion had caught up to you by that point, so you would rather comply to his demands instead of having to flee from him with others roaming about -- if Eddie's to be angry of them wanting you, no doubt he's to be extremely wrathful with both you and the person if he catches you in their hold. His reasoning is...nothing but **incredibly skewed**, you've realized, but what else are you to do? 

When he's within this state, you can't help but...feel this warmth whenever he's to speak to you in this affectionate tone, and with every touch he's doing at your body... How could you find yourself resisting and depriving yourself of this? 

The top of the shoulderless dress is pulled down to show those breasts, and he's already climbing onto the bed to nearly straddle as he fondled them. You can't help but bring your knees together as heat traveled down between your legs, a detail that Eddie doesn't fail to notice, if his playful grin is of indication. "My dear, how eager you are to start this night~," he teased lightly as you grip at the sheets, making soft pants. 

"You... Ah, you just have that effect," you replied dryly, to which he laughs under his breath as he positions himself so his crotch is right at yours. You blinked in surprise at the feeling of something bulging into you, and you can't help but close your eyes when one hand left a breast to travel downwards to play with the shape of your mound.  
The compliment you gave him brought a boost in ego, you feeling the dress now lowered further down to show that your cunt -- you can't possibly imagine this place having clean underwear, so you count your lucky starts to go commando as Eddie brought the dress down your legs then placed it to the side. 

"Look at you, darling," he breathed out, fingers playing with the patch of hair along your mound, making your breath hitch as you watch him lower himself down. Your gaze traveled upwards to stare up at the cracked ceiling, shivering when hot breath washed over your skin. Without warning, a warm, wet tongue flicked at your clit, prompting you to jerk slightly. Folds are spread apart so he can have easy access to your clit, to which Eddie flicked his tongue at with expertise. 

Somehow, he is able to pick up your most sensitive areas in an instant, your fingers curling into the dirty sheets as you parted your legs wide, and your lips are opened wide to free these moans. Eddie's tongue lapped up along the space between your clit and opening, feeling the wetness along your cunt that's now soaking at your folds. "Eddie... _Oh, fuck_!" That encouraged him to poke at your entrance before pushing the tip of his tongue into you, but only for a second before he's to trail up and suckle along your clit. His hands are now wrapped around your thighs to keep you in place as he eats you out like a man on the verge of **_starvation_**.

Vaguely did it register to you that the room is being filled with the sounds of your moans and pleas, followed by the slick noises as Eddie sloppily ate you out. His name is breathed out past your lips, and your hand reached over to take hold of his hair to slightly tug. You were rewarded with the sound of a groan as he gave you one last lick before pulling away, straightening up to loom over you.

His lips are slick with your fluids, even at his chin is shimmering within the dim light as pearly whites are seen in a grin and his eyes appeared to brighten in lust. "Delicious~," he rumbled out as Eddie's fingers are now playing with your mound before suddenly shoving three fingers into you, making you gasp at the intrusion. You can feel your body tighten around the thick digits, and your ears are filled with the wet noises of his coated fingers moving in and out of you. You feel the slightest relief at the reminder of your hymen being breached years ago during your first time, so it didn't _hurt_ as much as it was merely uncomfortable. "You are doing good in relaxing, my sweet," Eddie said as he brought a gloved hand up to hold at your cheek, his uncovered fingers quite warm along your skin. 

You nuzzled into his hand, whimpering at the stimulation coursing through you when your g-spot is rubbed. "...It will hurt here in a moment," he lamented, obviously forlorn at the fact of having to place any ounce of pain upon you -- you knew better, though. It's to hurt for a few seconds, but given how long he's been preparing you and how his blue eyes, while shimmering with anticipation, is searching for any signs of discomfort upon your features, it wouldn't be as bad.

Fingers reached deep for a moment before pulling his fingers out, slicked with your juices and you watched as he lifted them up to lick them clean. Grinning like a trickster, Eddie started to reached down to unzip his pants, shoving them down to his knees to show his girth that is rather thicker than you imagined. You licked your lips in anticipation, as he smeared more fluids along his fingers to lube his cock -- it's not the best, but considering your location, beggars can't be choosers.

Opening your legs to accommodate more, Eddie rubbed the tip along your cunt, making your breath hitch then whimpered when he kept teasing at your hole. "Eddie..! Don't be like that!" you whined, to which he just chuckled and felt as though he was going to stop his ministrations. Regret almost poured out in a series of pleas, before you arched your back at the sudden intrusion. 

"...Ah!"

Eyes widening at how his cock stretched at your wet walls, you didn't realize that he reached up to take hold of one of your hands as though to ground you in case pain flared up. Which, it had, but it didn't feel as bad as you believed thanks to the amount of preparation. Your legs wrapped around his waist as Eddie leaned down to give you a few kisses, each deeper than the last. It must have been used as a distraction because during your make outs, you gasped when you felt him snap his hips into you. Your walls tightened around his cock, rewarded in hearing him groan in delight at how wet and constrictive you feel as he repeated his movements. 

"Haaa! ...Nngh! Mmm, shit..." You can feel your cheeks burning at the ecstasy electrifying your body, each drive of his hips bouncing you along the bed. Tears formed at the corner of your eyes, Eddie not noticing it at first as he's initiated a deep kiss that took your breath away. You can feel the tip of his cock nudging at that sweet spot of yours, your toes curling and arms wrapping around his neck to hold on as an anchor. 

A smile can be felt along your lips after you did so, bringing a sense of joy that finally had those tears falling down. Pulling away, Eddie had wiped at your cheeks and eyes to rid of those tears. "Doesn't it feel so good, darling? How...How much you are tightening around me!" Eddie breathed out like he's running a marathon, the sound of skin slapping against each other echoing in the room and making your ears ringing. Now, both hands took hold of your hips, and you laid back upon the bed as Eddie fucked you good, every slam making you moan and cry out. "Any minute, my love...." he subtly warned, his thumb now flicking at your clit. There is a knot twistsing in your stomach, going through loops and over itself in sheer rapture that's flickering stars in your vision. 

"Eddie, I'm.... I just... Mmm!" 

"...Now! I want you now, darling!" 

Blunt nails dug into your hips, but you can hardly care when your breathing quickened, sweat started to bead at your forehead, and a wave of heat made every muscle in your body to jerk. A cry of his name, and you vaguely hearing a growl of yours from his throat, a gasp of your own following as he then shoots his thick load into you. No doubt your womb is to be filled to the brim, a sense of relief in the back of your mind that you had your tubes tied. You yelped when he pinched at your clit, a rush of juices pouring out of your cunt and around his cock -- a mixture of that and his cum spilled when he pulled out, his eyes fixated on the sight. 

You could have sworn to seeing a glimmer of lust, the conflict of whether he should go on another round with you -- which, by all fairness, is something that you don't mind. However, it disappeared as his reddened-rimmed eyes stared up at yours, leaning down to give you a sweet kiss. "A gift for me, a delicacy to be unwrapped..." As he spoke, a large hand is sliding down your thigh, eliciting a shiver from you. You just couldn't tear your gaze away when his eyes are locked onto you, holding onto your hands to bring them up along the bed. You are trapped...yet your heart beats rapidly, and your cunt has never throbbed in need before. 

"...And to be _savored_. Soon, we are to start a family, and I'll make sure that my flower has the sweetest soil, the shining sun, and the nurture from any loving husband. We are now one, darling...and I have you for my own." 

Exhaustion started to tug at your consciousness, but you only ignored it in favor of having to return the kiss that once again took your breath away. With it, came along with the words that are lost on your tongue, but are nonetheless understood by your _**husband**_.

_I love you_...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just got a new laptop with Windows 10 and dude?? So much faster than my old one, but god... I can now understand the pain of having to constantly update this thing, and having shit just get disorganized. There's only WordPad on here that doesn't have spellcheck so that's an issue I'll have to get used to. Alas... ¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯
> 
> Hmu on my [tumblr](https://celestialvexation.tumblr.com%22) if y'all wanna comment or chat! Be sure to leave kudos and comments, cause that is always a writer's treat to feast on 💜


End file.
